


Do You Like the Attention?

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, F/M, WinterPrincess Smut, sub!shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: Winterprincess Week Day 6: Dom/Sub AU - Dom Bucky & Sub Shuri. Bucky's POV





	Do You Like the Attention?

She calls it that subtle dominance, the way that I behave when we are in a public space. I hover close, but not too close, while she mingles with other guests. They all give her attention, My Princess. Who can blame them? She is the most deliciously stunning woman in the world.

Her beauty is captivating and everyone sees it. Even when others covet her, she only wants me. I drift near her and hear how everyone gives her compliments. She deserves their kind words, of course, but it’s hard for me to listen to these other men doting on her in the open like this.

Our relationship is unknown to anyone else but the two of us; the nature of our relationship would stun people. It would cause a scandal how she lets me have this power over her; how she bends to my will; how she lets me fuck her rough and hard; how she sucks my swollen cock and calls me Daddy. They wouldn’t understand, so we usually keep our distance when prying eyes are everywhere. Tonight, however, we’re playing a little game: She’s ignoring me.

I sip from my drink as she chats with other guests. She laughs with them while they admire the pretty sounds she makes. I stand close enough so that I can brush up against her; so that I can whisper how much I want her. She pretends not to hear me, but her skin his hot when I reach out a finger to trail against her wrist. She is burning with desire. I can tell. I can smell it on her. She wants me as much as I want her, but we keep playing our game.

I keep stoking this furnace of jealousy as I watch another male party guest approach her. I don’t mind if someone pays her compliments, makes her smile, and generally worships her: She deserves it, and more. But when they dare to touch her, like this man just did, that is when I see red. The gesture is small, but it’s not innocent. His hand comes to rest on her upper arm, but then he rubs her soft skin in a way that is only reserved for me. I place my glass on the tray of a server, and then turn to where they are standing. I don’t care if I interrupt their conversation, he shouldn’t be touching her.

I get her attention and hold her gaze, before saying, “Move.”

I walk by, and she makes her excuses and follows along behind me; always obedient and eager to please. I stride until I find an abandoned corridor, and an unlocked door. I walk into one of the empty rooms of the Palace, and the Princess is right behind me. I flip the light switch, then turn to face her. She looks flustered from trying to keep pace with me. Her shimmering gold dress clings to her small frame. I let my eyes wander all over her. She says nothing, and waits for me to speak.

“Close the door,” I order. She does so, and then leans against it. She likes to play coy with me; I step closer. “Did you like the attention?”

The question is low and direct, as it leaves my lips. She keeps her eyes down, while glancing up at me through her lashes every so often. She is being bratty again. She is a Princess in every conceivable sense of the word: By birthright, countenance, and behavior.

“No,” she says softly.

“No what?”

“No, Sir,” she replies.

“You’re a brat and a liar,” I say with a smirk. “You loved every minute of it. You like when other men watch you; when they stare. When they give you attention. It gets you going, doesn’t it?”

“No, Sir,” she offers, as she bites her lip.

“Why?”

“Because you’re the only one who gets me going,” she says, causing me to grin at her.

“Hmmm, is that so?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispers. “I only want your attention.”

“Be careful what you ask for, Princess,” I say, closing the distance between us. “I just might give it to you.”

“Please,” she begs. “Give it to me. I can take it.”

I reach up and stroke her face before saying, “I know you can, Pretty Baby.”

I run my thumb over her lips, and she slips her tongue out before sucking it into her mouth. I feel my cock quiver in my pants. She’s such a fucking tease. I pull my hand away, and then proceed to get both of them up under the hem of her dress as I pin her body to the door. I stare into her eyes as my coarse fingers trail over her soft skin.

I find the waistband of her panties and pull them down off of her hips until she wriggles a little and they fall to the floor. She kicks them away as I palm her bare ass. I squeeze it and offer a playful smack before I turn her around. Her back is pressed to my chest, and my hands are still up under her dress. I lean forward and kiss her neck. I then whisper close to her ear, “Open those legs for me, Baby Girl.”

She does as she is told, and parts her legs. My hand moves with intent. That’s when I proceed to reach around and see if she’s wet for me. My fingers dip between her folds; she is dripping wet for me. I slide one finger, then another, into her tight little snatch. She’s ready for what’s to come. I remove my hand and then bring my wet finger to her lips. She licks them clean.

“Good Girl,” I say, before removing the straps of her dress and letting it slide from her body.

I scoop it up from the floor and grab her panties while I’m at it. She stands before me, completely naked, waiting for my next instruction. I place the dress aside on a chair and then fondle her breast, pinching her nipple as I do so, before I take her discarded panties and tie her wrists behind her. Next, I kiss and bite her shoulder and then guide her to the large desk that sits in the room. I remove my dinner jacket and place it on top of the desk, soon I push her forward so that she is bending over; her front is resting on desktop, and her ass is facing toward me.

“Spread those legs open wider for me, Princess,” I say. She does as she’s told. I run my hand down her back, over her bound wrists, and down to her ass. I tease her dripping little hole before sliding a finger inside. “You’re so wet, Baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replies.

I undo my belt buckle, and then my zipper, before I reach into my shorts and grab my big, aching dick.

“You got me so hard for you,” I say while stroking my erection. Precum drips from my cock as I rub it over her asshole, and down to her pussy. I hear her moan as I push the swollen head just inside of her lips.

“Yes, Sir,” she says as I push myself inside of her. She’s so tight, I don’t know how I even fit. She’s gushing. So unbelievably wet; her juices coating my big, red cock.

I take hold of her bound wrists with one hand and hold her hip with the other as I fuck her from behind.

“Be a Good Girl now,” I say sternly, driving into her without mercy. “Be my Best Girl and take all of my attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback on these WP Week offerings would be nice. Don't know if they're shitty or not.


End file.
